A Broken Guitar String
by iBehCaitlin
Summary: Jack thought that he had it all figured out. His life was going as according to plan. Family, friends, relationships. But what happens when blood relatives come looking for him, and not for the reasons he thinks.
1. Frozen Jerky

_Hello. This is my first Four brothers fan fiction. This is about Jack and his life before the movie. There are friendships between bandmates, family memories and new ones to come, and relationships._

_I sadley dont own anything Four brothers, i do however, own the other characters :)_

* * *

Chapter one: Frozen Jerky

The smoke floated around the thick cold air as I blew out. The weather was normal for Detroit in January. It was around 19 degree's Fahrenheit. I was used to the cold. As long as I had my cigarettes and leather jacket. I was good. I looked up and glanced down the street as I heard a truck turn the corner. I raised my eyes brows and put out my cigarette. The truck drove up to my house and parked. "Yeah hold on." I yelled out to the truck after it honked. My feet twisted in the snow as I walked up the steps to my house. Today was Saturday and, to me, that meant band rehearsal. Music was my way out, my dream. I wasn't planning on staying in Detroit, hell no. There was an apartment somewhere in New York with my name on it. "Mom!" I yelled from the doorway as I made my way upstairs. "The guys are here."

"Be home before six." Her kind voice said. I smiled at the sound of her voice as I reached the top step. She changed my life. Before she adopted me, I had no idea what a home was, or what a dream was, or even what a family was. I now had a mother and three brothers. I stopped my thought process as I entered my room. It was mostly clean except for the random shirt on the ground and empty soda can. That soda can was where I would put my lit cigarettes whenever I would hear mom come home. I also had air freshener hidden behind my lamp to rid of the smell of smoke. I bent down and picked up my guitar before heading back downstairs. "Now remember, before…"

"Six, I got it mom." I smiled and gave her a quick hug as she met me by the door. "I will probably be back before five anyway."

"Good, because your brothers Jerry and Angel are coming by for dinner. And heaven knows how long its been since Angel has stepped foot through that door." She laughed and walked back into the kitchen. "I am making those coconut cookies you like so much."

I smirked and opened the door. "Thanks mom." The change from hot to cold made my nose run as I walked up to Rick's truck. It was white, dirty, and pretty fucked up. Just like us.

"Fuck man, we have been waiting here forever, be ready next time." He yelled as I took my seat and laid my guitar over my lap. "You didn't grab your damn guitar case?"

"I was hurrying up for you. Now shut your mouth and drive you piece of shit." Rick and Tyler laughed as Rich pulled on to the main road and drove.

"Hey Jack, we are meeting Brax at Rick's house." We shook in our seats a the car drove over lumps of snow.

"Brax?"

"Yeah, Richard Braxton." When I didn't give him a response he continued. "That new kid we were telling you about? Guy has go some serious pipes." Tyler leaned forward and turned up the heat. "It's a fucking igloo in here." He mumbled.

"Brax huh? Who is he, what's his deal?" I pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

Rick took the reigns on this one. "He comes from a rich family down in Delaware. Parents got divorced so he moved here with his Mom and sister." Rick turned and saw Tyler shaking his head. "What?"

"It's up."

"God, that's fucking disgusting." He made a grossed out face and laughed. "And here I was thinking Jack was the only one in this car that I turned on." Rick continued laughing and I rolled my eyes. Dicks.

"No, he lived up in Delaware. Not down in Delaware." Tyler said correcting Rick.

"No Fuckwit, he lived down in Delaware. Its fucking down isn't it Jack?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Was all I said as I strummed on my guitar. Rick and Tyler had been my friends for as long as I remember. I guessed it at five or six years. I don't remember the date exactly. But anyway, Rick was the cocky maniac in the group. He thought his shit was the shit. He constantly corrects people even when they were right to begin with. He gets into shit with people just to get into trouble. Honestly, he wasn't the best guy to be friend with. Then there was Tyler. Good old Tyler. He is that guy who will do nothing but get praise for everything. He had not had one Bass lesson but he plays as though he has magic fingers. I constantly call him a douche because I am somewhat jealous. It fucking took me forever to learn to play the guitar.

"Dick!" Rick yelled as he stopped in front of a red light. "Whatever! It doesn't matter." He opened his glove compartment and pulled out some beef jerky.

"It's probably frozen solid and stale." Tyler commented as he fixed his gloves.

"Shut up smart ass. Anyway, like I was saying." he grabbed a piece of jerky and starting driving as the light turned green. "It doesn't matter." He put the jerky in his mouth and tried to bite into it, it looked as though he was having a seizure because of his bulging eyes and crimson colored skin. Finally, after a loud pop. The jerky broke and he began to chew. "What does matter though, is that we finally have a singer. Sorry Jack but I ran out of Aspirin, I couldn't take your voice anymore."

"Fuck you man, I was a great singer!"

"Was! Exactly! Somewhere in there a vocal string must have broke because you started to sound like my dad having sex during the chorus."

"You would know what your Dad sounds like during sex." Tyler butted in. Rick pulled the car into his driveway. He turned off the car, took his gloves off, and then flipped us off.

"Fuck you both!"

He opened his door and jumped out. "Why did you have to take your globes off to flip us off?" I asked while jumping out of the truck and then grabbing my guitar off of the car seat.

"I wanted to be professional about it."

"Uh-huh."

"Lock your fucking doors." He yelled while he walked up the steps. "Well, well, look who is on time." I looked up as I walked up the steps and saw a guy my age sitting in a lawn chair on the deck. "Brax, you have already met Tyler, but this is Jack. The guitar player and a sad excuse of our old singer." He laughed.

"Fuck you man!" I laughed and looked at Brax. He didn't seem like a guy who would be seen hanging out with guys like us. He had a fancy black button up jacket and shiny ass shoes. They told me that he was rich and now I could see it. His hair was short, dark, and brushed. The only thing that all of us had in common was that we were someone pale. Actually, scratch that, Tyler was darker than the rest of us. He stretched his hand out and waited for me to shake it. I shrugged and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Brax."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think :)_


	2. Punching Mustang

_Hey i apologize now for spelling errors. I typed it pretty fast. :)_

_Again i dont own Four Brothers :(_

_~XOXO Caitlin Dalessio_

* * *

Chapter Two

"We suck." Tyler said as he leaned his head on the couch pillow. "Perhaps you wont ditch us right now?" We may get better, I can feel it." Tyler then sat straight up and took the cigarette from my fingers.

"You guys don't suck. Trust me." Brax said while sitting in one of the fold out chairs Rick brought out. There was only a couch and not enough seats for everyone. "I have been with worse." He laughed and leaned forward. "You guys are so much better."

"Way to lie, way to lie." I spoke as I grabbed my cigarette back.

Rick then walked back in to the garage. He was carrying some beers and chips. "This is what we fucking do after a rehearsal." He said to Brax as he handed him a beer. Brax shook his head and waved it off. "What you don't drink?"

"Uh, no I don't."

"Well ain't that something." He continued as he passed out the other beers. "Well, I will just have to drink yours myself." He popped down on the open couch space and used his keys to open the bottle. "So, what do you think?"

"Rick, we just went over this when you were gone." I said and I took a tip of my beer and held my cigarette in the other hand. "We figured out that we suck, but not completely suck." I looked at Brax. "That right?"

"No, I said you guys were good. I would love to stay and practice with you guys." He spoke out loud.

"Fucking perfect." Rick stood up and raised his glass. "To our new member!" We all raised our glass and took a drink. "What time is it. I have to go food shopping for the shit hole." Brax gave Rick a weird look and he continued. "Small price to pay for a rental space. Of course, I would like it for free but that just doesn't work." He took another drink and sighed. "I actually have to think about what I buy too. Once I bought all junk food and that pissed off my parents."

"5:17." I put my phone back in my pocket and took another drink. "Hey, get your food shopping done early and drive me home. I have to be back by six."

"Fuck no man, I don't go food shopping until at least eight."

"I can take you." I looked over at Brax who had just offered me a ride.

I looked at Rick and smirked. "Look who is more of a friend than you shit face." I chugged my beer and set it down. I hadn't finished it but I didn't exactly want to smell of booze and cigarettes. "Rick, I'm going to use your mouth wash real quick." I walked up to the door and turned to Brax. "Then we can go?"

"Yeah." I saw him stand up and begin looking for his keys before I opened the door and walked in. Rick's house left something to be desired. It was nice but wasn't exactly a home. More of a place to just sleep and leave the next day. I rounded the corner into the main hallway, I looked at the pictures as I passed by. I knew Rick, so I knew that most of these were forced family fun time pictures. The bathroom was to the right and I walked in. I opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed his mouth wash. While swishing I looked around for some fucking cologne or air freshener or whatever the fuck could get rid of the smell of smoke. I found women's perfume and put it back. Hell no, I was not going to wear any women's perfume. Underneath the sink I found some air freshener. Better than nothing. I spit out the mouth wash and sprayed around. It smelled over done and I literally needed to get out of the bathroom before I passed out. I hated when you spray too much and suddenly get a little nauseous. Yay for nausea. I headed back and met Brax outside.

He was standing next to his car and when he saw me he opened the door and got inside. As I walked up, I opened the door and joined him inside. I didn't know cars really, but I knew this was nice. I looked around and muttered, "Damn."

He laughed as he started the car. "It was my Dad's. I prefer the mustang, but Oakley got that one." He put on a mix tape and starting playing a song that I have not heard.

"I would just prefer a way around town." I joked. "Alright, so when you get to the stop sign, turn left and then turn right on Robinson. "

"Got it."

"So why did you move down here?"

He looked over at me and then back at the road. "Bad divorce I guess. My dad decided that a college student was more important than everyone else. But its not like we didn't get a consolation prize. We lost a dad but got two cars." I nodded my head and looked out of the window. "Yeah, its fine though. Mom came down here because our Grandma is here. I like it so far."

"You must be crazy. This place sucks." I laughed and continued to talk. "I personally cant wait to get out of here."

"Well, I like it here because I already made friends. It hasn't been so easy on my mom and sister. But I guess it could be because we haven't actually done anything. Mom doesn't start work until Monday and the same goes with me and Oakley for school."

"Right there." I said pointing to my house. He parked the car next to the house. "Thanks for the ride man."

"Yeah no problem. See you later?"

"Yeah, sure." I jumped out of the car and shut the door. The walk up to the door was slippery but the tread on my shoes kept me from falling on my ass. "Ma!" I yelled as I entered the house. I stood there and took off my jacket to hang it up when I got punched in the arm. "Fuck!"

"Don't you use that language in this house Jack." I turned around and saw my mom and Angel standing there. Angel was smiling and showing off his crazy white teeth and trying not to laugh his ass off. Asshole punched me.

"Sorry mom."

"And Angel, don't think I didn't see that either." She gave him a serious look and walked back to the kitchen. Angel sighed, I laughed, and mom continued to talk. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

I turned and punched Angel in the arm as hard as I could when mom was out of view. "Shit, don't you try that on me." He punched me back twice as hard. I grabbed my arm and bit my lip. "I win." He laughed and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "How is my brother?" He asked as we both walked to the living room.

"He is great, bruising as we speak, but great."

"Don't be such a pussy." He said as he turned on the television.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I sat back down next to him.

"Doing this and that."

"Angel!"

He looked and me and frowned. "I joined the Marines and I was at boot camp for a while." He turned off the television because he knew that we were going to have to talk about it. "I have to leave in five days.


	3. Vintage Diner

_Hey, im sorry that this is such a short chapter. But i will make it up by posting another very soon._

_~XOXO Caittie-lynn_

_P.S. Reviews would be loved. I would like to know what i should change and what i should keep :)_

* * *

Chapter three.

I sat on my bed while strumming my guitar. I thought about the fight that I had with Angel last night, I remember the look on Mom's face when Angel told her, I remember the quiet dinner that ensued, I even remember the look on Jerry's face when he tried to start a conversation out of nothing. I remembered everything. My fingers began to tingle from not using a pick, so I put the guitar down and sat there. "Jack." I turned my head to the side and saw Angel standing in the doorway. "You've gotten better." He laughed and walked in. "Still chasing that crazy dream of yours?"

I looked at the ground and sighed. "Yeah, I seem to be the only one in this room with a dream. Why not chase it." I stood up and smiled weakly. "Listen, I have plans. I have to go."

"You don't have to go anywhere." He stared intensely as he continued to talk. "And you don't know shit about me or what I want."

"Well, if what you want to never see your family again, then fine. Join the damn Marines."

"Say's the boy who is leaving to do fuck knows what when his brother is visiting." He sighed and stopped talking. After a bit he walked back to the doorway. "Leave Jack, I don't care. I am not going to fight with you again." He stood there for a second in silence. "I love you Jack. You are my brother, its just, I wish you actually act like it." He turned around and walked down the stairs. I didn't know if it was the fact that I was just insulted or if I was still mad about Angel leaving, all I really knew was that I wanted to get out of here. I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket off of the hook. I didn't have a family for the longest time. Then I came here and I had four new family members. We were what people would call a true family. At least that is what I would like to think. But here I am, ignoring my brother because I was mad that I wasn't going to see him. How ironic. Then there was the fact that I haven't seen Bobby in about year. I missed him.

I put my arm through the sleeves and opened the door. It was weird, it felt colder than usual. I rubbed my hands together and stuck them in my jacket as I began to walk. I didn't know where I was going to go. Probably that diner just a couple of blocks away, possibly the supermarket to buy come cigarettes. I had some cash, enough at least. I know that it was wrong to leave the house, but honestly, I could care less. Angel was leaving the state, so I could leave the house.

The snow crunched under my feet as I walked up to the diner. It wasn't that far but because of the cold, it felt like forever. The door rang as I opened it and walked inside. It seemed deserted with the exception of an old couple, middle aged man at a table, and a girl sitting at the counter. Hey, why the hell not, I thought as I walked up to the girl. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Very pretty, she about my age except possibly older. I simply sat next to her but didn't say anything. She glanced at me and laughed. "Hi?"

"Oh hey." Was all I said as I tried to suppress a laugh.

She leaned towards me and said, "You do know that this place is filled with empty seats?"

"Yeah I know. It was so hard to pick but I did." I laughed. "I'm Jack."

"Jack?" She seemed a little stunned but then smiled. "I'm Kit. Katerina, but everybody calls me Kit."

"How do you get Kit from Katerina." I joked. The waitress came up to me and asked if I needed anything. I simply shook my head and turned back to Kit. "It seems a little off."

She laughed. "Well, it started at Kat, and I hated being called Kat. I don't like being called an animal. So they changed it to the candy bar. KitKat. It soon just became Kit."

"Now it all makes sense."

"Ah, so Jack." She put her arm on the counter and leaned her head on her hand. "Tell me all about yourself."


	4. Flying Drumstick

_Hola Hola Hola! Here is Chapter four_

_Yeah, yeah, i know it is starting out a little slow. JUST WAIT! :)))_

_~XOXO Caittie-lynn_

* * *

Chapter four

It was strange. I felt as though I knew her and I could tell her anything. I had that connection with her. We spent at least three hours talking. It was great until Tyler walked in to go to the bathroom. He saw me, talked to us for a bit, and then pulled me out there. "Who is she? Fucking hot that's for sure." He said as we walked up the sidewalk. Tyler told me that we were going to head to Brax's house. Apparently, according to Rick, it was the nicest fucking pad that he had ever seen.

"Her name is Kit."

"Kit? What kind of name is that? Are you two sleeping with each other?" He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out.

"No, we just met."

"You planning on it?"

"No, not at all. The idea actually seems a little weird to me." That was the last thing we said about that, because on the opposite side of the street Tyler spotted something worth mentioning.

"That guy over there, you see him?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"I saw him a few minutes ago way back there." He pointed to the direction behind us. "I think that we are being followed man."

"Stop being so paranoid." I stopped walking and looked in front of me. "Holy shit." Was all I said. In the distance we could see the house that the Braxston's were living in. After we spotted the house we began to run in the snow. It was a large brick house with a nice porch. Two stories and a huge backyard. If I was going to live anywhere, I wanted it to be here. "This is where Brax lives? Are you shitting me?"

Tyler laughed and shook his head. His light brown hair tossed around as we walked up the steps. Before reaching the top, we both put out our cigarettes and threw them in the snow. I know that it was rude but you couldn't even see them. "Trust me man, I am not shitting you." We knocked on the door and waited for a response. "I wonder if a fucking butler is going to answer." Tyler blurted out as the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a tall girl who seemed to look like Brax. I imagined that it was his sister. She had the same dark hair, except her hair was much, much longer. They both had the dark eyes and eyebrows that made them seem like they were wearing makeup. Which made me think that Brax was somewhat queer when I first met him. It only took me a minute to realize he wasn't wearing makeup. I was positive, though, that the girl was.

"No butler." She said sternly. "Richard and Rick are upstairs. Take off your shoes please." She then smiled and opened the door for us. "Turn right, then it's the first door on the left." She turned around and headed to the left side of the house. "If you get confused, just bark. They will find you." She laughed and disappeared behind the wall.

"Wow, what a bitch." Was all Tyler said after he took his shoes off. We walked up the steps and found the room right away. We could hear Rick trying to play the drums on random shit. When we walked in, Rick was hitting the bed posts and desks with his drum sticks.

"Look who decided to join!" He said happily as he threw a drum stick at my head. "We called your fucking house, your mom said you were out. What do you possibly do in this town that doesn't involve us."

I was grateful that Tyler didn't say anything about Kit, mostly because Rick would possibly explode with questions and accusations. "So, um, I fucking hate your sister." Tyler said instead. Brax laughed and nodded.

"She can be a little, forward sometimes."

"Right." I said as I sat down. "Forward, that's it."

"So Jack." Rick spoke as he sat down in the office chair which was right in front of the desk. "How is Angel doing?"

"He is doing great. He joined the Marines."

"Good for him." Brax said as he stood up and went to shut his door. "My cousin went into the marines and he has a pretty good life." At that moment in time I kind of wanted to shove Brax out of his window. Fuck knuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Its great." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, what is up your ass?" Rick asked as he tried to flip his drumsticks. "At least he wanted to do something with his life." After he said life he dropped one of the sticks. As he went to retrieve it, he continued. "I mean seriously, what is your brother Bobby doing."

"I don't even know man." I muttered. And that was the complete truth. I had no fucking idea what Bobby was doing. He barely ever called and the one time he came down to visit, he was always getting into fights. "Listen, lets not talk about this." I said so that everybody would hear and shut up.

"You know what. Your right. Let's talk about getting a fucking gig. I am getting a little tired of playing in your shitty garage."

"At least I have a garage!" Rick yelled as he threw his drumstick at Tyler.


	5. Fifties Flashback

Chapter Five

School sucked ass. I was only a Junior and I had a bad case of Senioritis. I fucking had a bad case of Senioritis in middle school. I just wasn't the school type. But Evelyn believed in me. I was going to make her proud of me. Math had gone by slowly, literally, and hour and forty never seemed so long. The teacher spoke in a monotone voice and kept saying the phrase "What's going to happen is…" If I had to count how many times he had said that, I would pass about twenty in one class. English wasn't too bad, we ended up watching Capote. As much as it was boring, I did get a good nap. I was now heading to Government after a half an hour lunch. The guys and I walked on over to the market and bought some crap. We only did that to get off of the school grounds. By god we hated it there.

Our government teacher had just given birth last Wednesday and the school had been looking for a long term sub. I guess they had found him. As I walked in I saw a man who seemed to be in his late twenty's. He was a good looking guy, and most of the girls could see this. As I walked in, I saw a multiple amount of girls fawning and batting their eye lashes. Holy fuck. I took a seat next to one of those girls. This girl just happened to be Brax's sister. "Are you alright. You look like you are having a seizure." I whispered to her.

"Excuse me?"

"The way you are blinking and flipping your hair, I could of sworn something was wrong with you."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"You met me yesterday. Jack." When that didn't faze her I sighed. "I came to your house, I am one of Brax's friends." She smiled. "Yeah, I know." She pulled out her notebook and then looked back at me. "I was just being mean."

"You seem to have a knack for that."

"So I hear."

After she spoke the bell rang, it was almost like clockwork. The substitute walked up to the front of the class. I couldn't help but think of the fifties when I saw this guy. He had dirty blonde hair but it was styled to be perfect. Like the guy who happily walked through the house front door saying, "Honey, I'm home." He was wearing a bright blue button down shirt and tan pants. I looked back at Oakley who had returned to her excessive blinking. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. It didn't matter how pretty she was, even though she was incredibly pretty, she was not going to go out with this guy. He was probably ten years older than her. "Hello class, I am Mr. Henderson." Well look at that, he even had the name to go with his look. It was actually a little creepy. "I will be your permanent substitute for the rest of the year." He turned and grabbed a stool chair. As he sat on it, he continued to talk. "I would like to get to know each of you, so today will probably consist of no class work. And of course, since there is no class work, I cant give you homework." At this point the students began to clap. The girls more than the guys. "Let's start over here. Sir, please stand and tell us your name along with your hobbies, and other things."

"My name is Terry sir. Terry Berkham. I am a Junior and I like to play basketball." He continued to talk.

I leaned over and spoke to Oakley. "When you stand up. Be sure to say that you like older men." She turned to look at me and then gave me a sarcastic smile. "I am just trying to help you." I leaned back and this time she leaned forward.

"I will be sure to say that, just as soon as you gain some guitar skills. Richard says you guys are terrible." She smirked at me.

"Well, Brax, must be an idiot for staying with a band that sucks." I said while emphasizing the name Brax.

"Richard, will move on once he makes some real friends." She said while emphasizing the name Richard. She turned back and stood up. "Hi, my name is Oakley Braxston. I just moved here from Delaware. I enjoy acting and tennis." She smiled as she sat down and then looked back at me. "If only you had guitar skills."

I stared at her and glared. "Excuse me?" I looked forward at the teacher. "It's your turn." He said while pointing to me.

"Oh right." I stood up and smiled at everyone in class. "My name is Jack Mercer. I have lived here for a couple years. I have three brothers and I enjoy hockey and music." I sat back down. When I looked at the teacher I sort of cringed. He was staring at me with an intense glare. For a second there I thought that I should probably duck for cover or something. His stare went from anger to a smile that was filled with relief.

"Jack, huh?" He then laughed. "Would you happen to know a Bobby Mercer?"

I sighed with relief, "Yeah, Bobby is my brother."

"Well, look at that." Was all he said before he moved to listen to the next student.

"That was weird." Oakley whispered to me.

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean."

"Did you see the way he was looking at you. It was like he wanted to throw a marker or something at your head." She leaned back. "Not that I would object."

I sarcastically laughed, but not loud enough to get in trouble. "He probably just doesn't like my brother."

"If he is anything like you, I understand why."


	6. Accepting Absence

Chapter Six

It was an art form really, a craft that kept me interesting. Avoiding someone is harder than it looks. Especially when that person is living in the same house as you. Sure, I had to wait outside, looking through the window for ten minutes while waiting for Angel to walk into the kitchen before I ran up the stairs. Okay, yeah I understand, it was a total pussy move. But whatever, I didn't care. As long as it got me out of speaking to him. I guess that I wanted to ignore him just so I could get used to not being around him. The last thing that I wanted to do was get close to my brother again and then have him leave. Again.

"I am very disappointed in you." Mom said. I looked up and saw her standing in my doorway. Even though she was disappointed I was happy to still see her smile. It was a weak smile. The sides of her mouth rose but I could still understand that she was upset. "He loves you. It was his decision and you cant hate him for it." She walked closer to me and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I know that you are better than this."

"I know." Was all I said. It was hard for me to accept the fact that he was leaving. It wasn't like I ever saw him anyway, so why would this be any different. Maybe that I would have something to blame other than him.

"I want you to go talk to him." She stood up and stopped in the doorway. "It just so happens that I have some laundry to fold, so, you and Angel can have the living room to yourselves." She smiled and walked out.

I shut my eyes and sighed. She was right. We needed to clear the air. I stood up and made my way downstairs. Angel was watching television. We are always watching television. It was really the only thing to do. He saw me walk up and then rested his eyes back on the television. "What are you watching?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"What do you think?" He said pointing to the screen. "Hockey."

"Cool, cool." You could cut the tension with a knife. We sat there both tense and just watched the game. "So, Mom wanted me to come talk to you."

Angel sighed and turned off the television. "That's just what I want to hear Jack. That you were forced to come talk to me."

"What do you want me to say Angel. I am little pissed off."

"Yeah? Me too. I expected everybody to be supportive that I was actually doing something with my life. As of right now, you are the only one who seems to think that it is a bad idea man." Angel stood up for emphasis. "I thought long and hard about what I want to do, and this is it."

"What about us. You will never see us anymore."

"Damn it Jack, I will see you the same amount as I do now. Possibly more because the Marines will give me more discipline." I didn't want to admit it, but it did make sense.

It was quiet for a while, Angel sat back down, and then I began to speak. "What if something happens to you?"

He laughed and punched me in the arm. "Nothing is going to happen to this black motherfucker. I am steel bitch."

I laughed along with him for a bit. Mom walked in and smiled at the both of us. "There you go." She spoke in her kind voice.

"Thanks for forcing Jackie-poo here to talk to me. I was getting lonely." Angel stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on Jack, I am taking you out." I stood up and grabbed my jacket too. "Where too?"

As I thought about the places that I wanted to go I saw a familiar figure outside. "Holy shit. One sec Angel." I finished putting on my jacket and slid my shoes on. There weren't on all of the way but I wanted to catch up before she got to far.

"Jack? Where are you going you little shit?"Angel yelled. I laughed and shut the door behind me.

"Kit!" I yelled out loud as I ran to catch up to her. She turned around and smiled. She grabbed her large Bose headphones and put them around her neck.

"Hi. Where did you come from?" She laughed as I finally caught up with her.

"I live right there." I said while pointing to my house.

"Oh yeah? I was actually just walking back to my house. I have become a frequent visitor to the Diner." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I was hopping that my new found friend would show up, but no such luck."

"Its only been a day." I laughed.

"Yeah I know. Apparently its weird to go to a diner five times in one day." She smiled and laughed along with me.

"Jack! Get your skinny ass over here." I turned around and saw Angel walking toward us. "I want to get as wasted as I can, while I can." I heard laughing and saw Kit looking at him.

"Wow, he is forward." She whispered to me. Angel caught up to us and sighed.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked sounding a little mean. But I knew Angel, he didn't actually mean it, it just came out that way.

"My name is Kit. I am a friend of Jack's" She said with a smile. "I was just passing by while walking home."

"Oh that's cool, well listen, we were actually just heading out…"

"We can drop her off right Angel. It's a little cold outside." Angel just stared at me and groaned.

"Shit sure. Come one Kit."


	7. A Questionable Truth

_HOLA! This is just a small part the i decided to add. I feel that it will help the story make a little bit more sense, or confuse you even more, or get you hooked. IDK. I just did it!_

_~Caittie-Lynn_

_P.S. Reviews are loved. I would also like some suggestions on writing styles, story lines, and just an idea of how the story is overall going. _

* * *

"Thank you both. I thought my hands were going to freeze." I laughed as I stepped out of the car. I walked up the walkway and up to the door. I rummaged through my pockets and sighed. I turned around and saw Jack and Angel waiting for me to get inside. "I forgot my keys. I am going around the back. Bye!" I yelled as I ran around to the side of the house. I pushed open the large fence and walked inside. Once I shut the fence I turned around and peeked through a small crack in the fence. I soon saw the car speed down the road. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I went through my contact list and stopped at the name Brett. It took a couple of rings but he finally answered.

"Kit, what's going on?"

"I am going to freak Brett. I spent forty minutes walking back and forth outside of his house fucking waiting for him to see me. Then finally when he does, his brother comes out to talk to us. He ruined everything."

"Kit! Where are you?"

"Fuck if I know. They offered to drop me off at my house so I just had them drive around the neighborhood until I found a house with no cars in front. I am lucky they didn't know who lived here." I sighed and looked around the backyard. I was also lucky they had no god damn dogs.

"You need to be more careful Kit. We need to approach this the right way. If we mess up then he will go to the police and we wont get our money."

"Calm down Brett. I have done this before. Remember Tiffany?"

"Yeah I do, I also remember how you accidentally told her friend my name was Henry. You fucking game them my real name you idiot. They came to my house asking questions. I cant trust you until I know that you can get the job done. And in the right way."

"Brett, I can."

"You better. Now get your ass back home and cool down for a bit. It's my turn next."


	8. Over The Hangover

_Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I had a Senior Project research paper that was calling my name, Along with Loves Labors Lost opening this weekend! I have been busy. Anywho, here is it. I have tried a new writing style. I figure it will be better if i wrote in the perspective of everyone. _

_~XOXO Caittie-Lynn_

* * *

"Mom is going to kill me." Angel spoke as he took a swig of his flat tire. He laughed and looked around the bar. "I love this place, but mostly because they served you."

Okay, so I was a little drunk. So what? I had a right to drink every now and then. Who cared if I was only 17, I know I didn't. "Hell yeah." I slurred as I took another drink of my Jack. It was a tradition to me, I always ordered Jack. "I want another." I laughed and slammed my, now empty, glass on the table. "Fill it up please." I said out loud trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Fuck that." Angel said as he grabbed the glass and waved off the bartender. "He is done."

"No! You're done with telling me that I'm done." I said.

"What? Fucker you need to shut up." He laughed.

"Yeah, well you need to, have, a breathe mint." I swallowed my sentence at breathe mint and sighed.

"Jackie-poo, I am not the one who has drunk fuck breath." He stood up and grabbed some cash out of his pocket. "Stay here you little shit." He counted his money and walked to the bar. I shut my eyes and started humming and moving my head in circles. Angel was right about one thing, mom was going to be crazy pissed. Maybe we could sneak in. I hear that I am good at it. I know I have told myself that at least five times. "You alright?" I opened my eyes and saw Angel looking at me while trying not to laugh. I smiled a goofy smile. "Yeah, we need to get you home." He starting walking to the door. "Come on." He turned and waited for me to follow.

&*(^&%$^&*

"Shut up. You need to not be laughing right now." I whispered as I opened the front door. I had taken Jack out to a bar and he was now wasted. I peeked through the front door and all of the lights were off. I sighed with relief and opened it all of the way. "Jack, take your jacket and shoes off."

"But I'm cold." He just looked at me and laughed. He was taller than me but you could definitely tell that he was younger than me.

"Shut up man!" I covered his mouth and sighed. "Then sleep in your jacket for all I care. Just go up to your room and sleep." I took off my jacket while trying to make an example. Jack took off his shoes and began walking upstairs. "Quiet!" I whispered loudly to him. He nodded and smiled a goofy smile and then walked up and out of view. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I needed something to eat.

Visiting home wasn't so bad, mostly because of all of the great food that Ma stacked up on. There were also fucking delicious leftovers that I wouldn't mind bringing back with me. I grabbed some mashed potatoes and a piece of chicken. Nothing huge, I too tired.

(*&%^$&^()(

"Angel!" I heard from the doorway of my room. I cringed and groaned while grabbing my head. "Angel, get up here!" I grabbed the pillow and covered my face and ears. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take the noise. Because of my suddenly incredible hearing, I heard steps running up the stairs.

"Yeah Ma?" Angel asked. I pulled the pillow off and sat up slowly. I felt dizzy and groaned again, but quietly so that mom couldn't hear. I sat up against the wall and saw Angel and Mom standing in the doorway.

"Don't Yeah Ma me! Just look at him." She said, her voice filled with anger. "He is under aged and you know it. Yet you still let him drink." She shook her head and made tsk sounds. "And you!" She pointed at me and I cringed again. "You know better!"

"Ma….."

"Listen Angel. I could tell right away. I tried to wake him up and I smelled alcohol on him, not to mention he practically started crying when I yelled for him to wake up."

"I did not." I said in a low tone and I grabbed my head. "I was just surprised."

"Get him some coffee. He needs to be ready for school." She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"About that. Mom I don't think that I am up for school today."

"Yes, I didn't think that you were up to drinking last night, but damn, you did that anyway." She said with a disappointed voice. She turned around and walked down the stairs.

"You almost cried? Seriously?"

"Shut up and get me coffee." I said and I laid down on my bed. Screw this I needed Aspirin. Stat.

^%&$(*&*$%

"You look absolutely beautiful today." I said in a flirty yet sarcastic voice as I saw Jack sit down next to me. "I am really loving the circles under your eyes." I added in.

"Oakley not now." He spoke in his deep voice. I had to admit, his voice was great. I didn't meet too many guys who had that deep of a voice.

"Alright drunkie" I smiled and pulled out my stuff. I knew he had a hangover. It was obvious. Circle under his eyes, heavy eyelids, distant look in his face. It was either that or he stayed up all night playing video games. As much as I didn't like Jack, I was almost certain that he wasn't one of those nerds who stayed up and played video games all night.

"I am not drunk." Was all he said.

"Hangover, drunk, same thing. At least it is at school." I finished talking and my eyes widened when he walked through the door. He was perfection in a tie. Each strand of hair flowed perfectly and made him seem like a god. I could see his blue eyes from here and they made me melt.

"Hot guys, teachers, same thing. At least it is at school." I turned and saw Jack staring at me and smiling.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled as I opened my notebook and wrote current events on the top. I heard laughing and looked back at Jack. He was not looking at his piece of paper as well. Why did he bother sitting next to me if he was just going to be an ass. Sure, I was bitch to him. But that is just who I am. Whatever. I would just ignore him and put all of my attention in the one guy who deserved it. Mr. Henderson.

* * *

Alrighty! Tell me what you think in a form of a review please!

~XOXO Caittie-Lynn


	9. Diner Dash

_Hello! Here is Part 9. I was bored and decided to post again. I want to give a shoutout to **Mower200, **you officially rock. And yes, my research paper did go okay. I also want to thank you for reviewing...it made me smile. _

_Anywho, hope that you enjoy it. I would like to repeat that i sadly do not own Four Brothers. I wish i did though, but things just dont turn out that way do they._

_P.S. Sorry if the perspective changing gets too confusing. If it does, just message me and let me know then i will fix it._

_~XOXO Caittie-Lynn._

_I will leave on this happy song lyric_

_"Oh well in Five years time we could be walking round a zoo."_

* * *

"Mr. Mercer." I heard a voice call from behind me. I sighed and slowly turned around. My hangover was now gone but I still had a slight headache. It might have been because I got up so fast. The bell had rang and I was out of my seat and halfway to the door before anybody realized class was over. As kids pushed past me towards the door I looked at Mr. Henderson. I saw Oakley smirk at me as she walked past. "Come over here please." He said with a stern voice.

"Yes sir?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your class participation." He straightened his papers on his desk and then lifted his head to look at me. "Or lack of." He smiled and then continued. "You seem like a very bright kid Jack, I just don't understand why it doesn't show in your class work or participation."

"I'm not a kid." I muttered.

"No." He laughed. "Of course you are not. My mistake."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not that big on school." I grabbed my backpack strap and pulled it higher up my shoulder because it was falling down.

"And why is that?"

"Do I have to explain? Its just school. Plain old boring school."

"I understand. So is my lesson plan not entertaining enough for you?"

I sighed and silently cursed to myself. Great, I was just digging myself deeper into this shit hole. "No, its not your class. it's just overall."

"I got it." He then turned to his computer and clicked on a couple of things. "I see here that you have a D in this class. A low D at that. I don't want to see you fail this class Jack." I nodded but stayed quiet. "I'll tell you what. If you return next class with a two page essay on the differences between our two first presidents, then I will give you some extra credit." He wrote down his short assignment and then looked up at me. "And it cant be some shitty toilet paper written with crayon all over it essay. It has to be a thought out and planned essay."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, thank you Mr. Henderson."

"When class is over, you can call me Brett."

* * *

She was beautiful. She was what I wanted. Her every feature made me horny. Her black hair, her dark skin, her Mexican accent. Sofi was hot as fucking hell. Too bad she was with another man. Dick. He had slicked back platinum blonde hair and a mole the size of fucking Texas. What did she see in this tool. I took a drink of my coffee and pulled out my debit card. She hadn't seen me yet and I was going to keep it that way. I was planning on talking to her when her little fucker wasn't hanging on her. To bad she has eyes like a hawk and ears like a bat. "Angel?" I heard.

I looked at Sofi and smiled. "Hey." I walked over and gave her a hug. "Look at you."

"When did you get back?" She looked a little nervous and kept looking over at her boyfriend. I could tell that she was afraid that I would do something drastic or her man would turn jealous. Either way, I would win.

"A couple of days ago." I answered.

"A couple of days ago?" She repeated with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Baby who is this?" The guy finally spoke. His voice sounded as though he had been smoking for most of his life and it was sickening.

"A couple of days ago?" She once again repeated. "And you didn't call me?"

I looked at her with a surprised expression. I looked and saw that her man had the same expression. "Sofi, who is this?" He asked again.

"Angel, what the hell were you thinking. You should have called me right away and told me you were here damn it."

"Damn Sofi, its not a big deal."

"Not a big deal, I missed you, you asshole!"

The guy stood up and stared at me. "Okay that's it! Who the fuck are you?"

* * *

"Kicked out?" I laughed as I strummed my guitar. "Kicked out of Murray's?"

"Jack, shut the fuck up."

"So what? You cant go back?"

"He called the cops Jack, of course I cant go back." I looked over at Sofi who was now cuddling with Angel on the couch. This girl caused so much trouble. Although, I had to give it to her, she really knew how to start a fight between two guys.

"Called the cops." I repeated and laughed to myself. Angel and this guy had gotten into a bloody fight in the diner Murray's. It reminded him of olden times, and he like it. "Damn Angel, that doesn't seem like a Marine type behavior to me. You sure they still want you." Angel had given me a warning glace but I ignored it. I saw Sofi turn to him and frown.

"What did he just say?"

"Nothing Baby, he didn't say nothing."

She murmured something that nobody heard and stood up. "Really? Because it sounded like you were in the Marines."

"No, that isn't exactly true."

"No?"

"I technically don't start until, well, Friday." He looked down at the floor and groaned. "Listen Sofi, I was going…"

"I don't need to hear what you were going to do Angel. When are you leaving? Damn it! When are you coming back. You know what. I don't care. I am leaving." She grabbed her purse and ran out of the door.

"Nice going Jack." Angel said as he stood up and walked after Sofi.

I laughed to myself and continued strumming on the guitar. I looked up and saw mom standing near the television. "Jack." Her kind voice spoke. "I got a call from a Mr. Henderson. He said you have been struggling."

I sighed and put my guitar down. I cant believe that he called my Ma. I had already written my essay, and then got yelled at by Rick because I couldn't hang out. I kept telling myself that if I failed any class then I wouldn't be able to graduate on time, that gave me enough inspiration to write it. "Yeah, and he gave me an extra credit assignment." After a second of silence I spoke up again. "And I did it."

"Good, and you can let me read it and correct it." She smiled and continued. "He also told me that he has a study group going on after school on Wednesdays. Tomorrow, I expect you to go to it."

"Damn it Ma, I already spent my afternoon writing that damn extra credit. Don't make me do that again"

"Do not speak to me like that. You will go. Now get me that paper.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	10. Sandwichs, Yelling, and Ice Tea

__

__

__

_Hey! Here is the next chapter. It's longer than the others. YAY! Oh, i jumped forward two months! Just a warning. _

_~XOXO Caittie-Lynn_

_I will leave on this song lyric_

_"Your Swords Grown Old And Rusty Underneath The Rising Sun"_

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Something isn't right Ma." I said as I walked through the front door. I had just dropped my daughters Amelia and Daniela off at gymnastics. I had told Camille that I needed to take care of a few things and the first errand, go find out about Jack.

"Jerry, what are you babbling about now?" Mom laughed as she gave me a welcoming hug. "Come on Jeremiah and tell me what is brothering you." She said while holding onto my face. She let go and led me to the living room.

"Ma, this is about Jack."

She then busted out laughing. "You are right. Something isn't right with him. He is actually being good." She sat down and the couch and motioned for me to join her. "Plus, his grades are fantastic."

"No, it's not that."

"Well, then, spit it out." There was a tad bit of worry in her voice.

"I want to know who this Mr. Henderson is." I spoke sternly.

"What?"

"It isn't right when he is spending more time with his teacher than with his family. Ever since Angel left…"

"Jeremiah stop. I understand that you are jealous, but he has helped jack."

"Jealous! It took his two years to trust us. Two years! Then he just warms us to this….."

"Now you stop right now and let me finish." She calmed down and replaced her stern look with a smile. "He has a family now sweetie. We are his family and we have taught him to trust." She grabbed my hands. "This man, Mr. Henderson, has helped Jack in school. Jack trusts him because he has proven himself to be trustworthy."

I trusted Mom, but something about this guy just didn't sit right with me. I didn't know why. Was it because my younger brother had become practically best friends with his teacher? My younger brother! The same guy who got suspended on purpose just so he didn't have to go to school! The same guy who apparently had a terrible immune system because he was too sick to go to school at least once a week. Luckily, Ma knew him better and forced him to go. But that was besides the point. Jack hated everything about school and under no circumstances would he become remotely close to one of his teachers. At least, that's what I thought. Yeah, it could be that, or it could be because I actually was jealous. Jack and I have never been very close. We never hung out, just me and him. Not ever. He was closer to Angel and even closer to Bobby. So when Angel left, what did Jack do? He became best friends with his teacher instead of his other brother.

It bothered me to no end. I needed to know more about this guy.

___

* * *

_

"Nice to fucking see you. I thought you died or something." Rick said as he leaned on the comfy blue couch while eating a turkey sandwich the size of his head. "Where have you been? You missed the last two band rehearsals." He took a bite of his sandwich.

Yesterday, Tyler had talked to me about missing the rehearsals. He told me that they were going to replace me if I didn't step it up. He also told me that everybody was meeting up at Brax's house the next day and that I should be here. So of course, me, not wanting to get kicked out of the band, showed up. "Yeah, sorry man. I have been really busy with school work."

"School work? School work! You fucking liar, you never do school work." Rick said. "You are a D student at best man." He then laughed.

"Actually, Jack is very smart." A female voice said. I turned around and saw Oakley walk into the room. I wanted to yell at her at that moment. She was just making matters worse. Unfortunately, Rick beat me to the yelling part.

"Hey, no one asked you for your opinion women. Now make your self useful and get your skinny ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Rick finished saying while pointing to the kitchen.

Oakley scowled and folded her arms. "You already have a sandwich you obese sexist pig. Now get your fat ass to the gym and work out." she said while pointed to the door.

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

"Oakley!" Brax yelled as he stood between the two. "I thought that you had plans."

"I do." She turned around and grabbed her shoes from the shoe rack in front of the door. "I hope that by the time I get back, you will have lost 50 pounds."

"Shut the fuck up and get out!" Rick retorted.

"This is my house!"

And Tyler, with his amazing timing, Finally decided to show up. He opened the door and walked in. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

"Everything is fine shit dick." Oakley then grabbed her keys and walked out.

"Woah, what the hell. I didn't do anything." Tyler said while sitting down.

"It's nothing." Brax muttered.

"Yeah, she is just a bitch." Rick said while taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Rick, come on. She is my sister, cut it out."

"Brax, you never told me that you were a spawn of Satan." Tyler spoke as he sat down. Everybody then laughed, even Brax.

"Let's move on from this." Brax said as he turned on the radio.

"I'm not fat." Rick mumbled. He looked up and grabbed a pillow, then, right before throwing it he yelled, "And You! You just fucking stood there you fuck knuckle!" He then chucked the pillow at me. "First you miss two rehearsals and then you let the crazy bitch tell me that I'm fat, which, by the way, isn't even a little bit true."

"I'm just happy to see that you showed up." Tyler said while stealing the rest of Rick's sandwich. "Think of it as me helping you out with your new diet." He laughed and Rick reached for another pillow.

___

* * *

_

"She called him fat?" Kit asked while laughing. "My god, she seems great."

"I wouldn't call her that. Because of her, Rick sulked around all day." I then laughed as I remembered the scene. For being so tough, Rick sure was acting like a complete pussy.

"Well, I want to meet her. If she can make the infamous Rick feel like shit, she is alright in my book." She took a sip of her raspberry ice tea and continued talking. "We need to stop coming here. I'm completely broke."

Murray's, the diner, had become out hang out spot. We would come here practically everyday and just talk. She easily became one of my best friends. Our friendship really took off when she showed up at one of Mr. Henderson's after school programs, that I was forced to attend. I remember it almost perfectly.

____

**"_Mercer?" She asked._**

**"_Holy crap, Kit what the hell are you doing here."_**

**"_I'm Brett's sister. Oh, sorry, I'm Mr. Henderson's sister. I have to come to one of these every once in a while. You know. So he wont be completely embarrassed if only one person shows up." She laughed and took her seat at one of the desks. _**

**"_Do you go to this school?"_**

**"_No, but Shhh, don't tell the other students."_**

**"_Right, Right. So you just moved here with him?" I asked while I sat right next to her._**

**"_Yes, we just moved here about a week ago. Right when he heard about the job opportunity, we picked up and moved."_**

**_I looked around and waited for the teacher to come in. There were four other students in the study program and three of them were girls who, I knew, had at least 5.0 GPA's or something like that. Anyway, they were too smart to be in here.. Damn girls. I turned back to Kit and continued asking her questions. I figured that it would keep the conversation going and I wouldn't have to tell her anything about myself. "So, what about your parents? Why did you randomly move with your brother?"_**

**_She nervously smiled and sighed. "Well, when your parents don't agree with your choice to go into theatre instead of business, you don't exactly have many choices. They weren't going to pay for a theatre college and Brett said that he would help me out." She looked around and then laughed. "So far, I am going to a community college, a single teachers salary doesn't pay for much."_**

**_I then felt much closer to her. We both had dreams that were practically unrealistic, but we were both determined to make them work. Since then, we have been almost inseparable._**

"So, have you talked to Bobby or Angel lately?" She interrupted my memory and brought me back to present time.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to Bobby a couple of days ago. I guess he is now a politician. Damn Bobby." I laughed. "And Angel, well, um Angel is doing good." I didn't feel like going into details. Angel was actually doing terrible. He called me asking how Sofi was and if he had seen her around town or not at least twenty times. The night before he left was anything but quiet. They had forgiven each other and then broke up too many times for me too count.

____

**"_Jack! Dile a Angel que esta es una idea terrible."_**

**_I just stood there on the stair case and stared at her with wide eyes. God damn it! No Entiendo!_**

**"_Wow, it's not like I am speaking German or something. Jack, you need to tell Angel that this is a bad idea. He can't leave. He is going to DIE!" She yelled at me even though I was only two feet away from her. _**

**"_Sofi, I will be fine I promise."_**

**"_Angel, you are not going to be fine."_**

**"_How do you know?" I asked. _**

**"_I just do! Jack! Sube las escaleras!"_**

**_Again, no fucking idea what she was saying. But she was pointing upstairs so I calmly shrugged and walked upstairs. I knew they would make up and I was right. I barely got sleep that night, it sucks having a room right next to the crazy sex couple. _**

"He, well he misses Sofi."

"That's nice." Kit grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "Shit, Jack, I hate to do this. But I have to go. Same time tomorrow?" She asked while finishing off her tea.

"I cant, I have band rehearsal."

"Band rehearsal? You don't go to those anymore." Her voice sounded a little stern and surprised at the same time. She shook her head and laughed. "Okay, then maybe some other time. Just give me a call." She through a five on the table and motioned for me to stand up. "I hug people bye Jack, I thought you knew that by now." She laughed and stood on her tip toes and gave him a hug. "See you later." She grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, I will call you later." After I said this she smiled and walked out. I sat back down and took a bite of my hamburger. I had barely eaten it because I had been busy talking the entire time. It was like Kit thought my family and my past was the most interesting thing in the world. Of course, I didn't tell her anything about my life before Evelyn and my brothers. I just tell her that I don't remember. Which was a complete lie. I remembered everything.

___

* * *

_

_Hey! I wanted to thank everyone who has Reviewed, Alerted, and Favorited my story. It makes me smile. Please Review and tell me what you think. It makes me update faster!_

_~XOXO Caittie-Lynn_


	11. Dismissed lyrics

_Just a warning, this chapter was a little rushed. Sorry about that. I have been pushing myself to post at least one chapter every two days but its hard because school and theatre has got me really busy. But i posted anyway because i love you all :)_

_I am thinking that this story will be done in about Seven to Nine chapters. I think i want to push for Twenty all together. _

_~XOXO Caittie-Lynn_

_P.S. If you had any ideas for the characters then you could message me or put it in a review. I would love to hear other ideas!_

* * *

D,D,D,D,D. "Jack, try playing another note please." Brax asked as he leaned over his pen and paper. We had gathered at his house and were focusing on writing songs. So far, we had nothing. "What about this. Deeper I go, the farther I fall. I missing you like crazy but you don't care at all."

"That sounds good. I guess." Rick said while tapping his drumsticks on Brax's bedpost. "Or maybe, The clocks hands are ticking, I think I'm going to fall. I missing you so much and you don't care at all?" Rick said while looking up.

"I don't know. I think I like your's." I said to Rick while sitting down. I looked up and saw Brax writing down the lyrics. I muttered the lyrics to myself and tried to think of another bar. "The sound of your voice has become my high, but there is poison in the way that you say goodbye." I said out loud while strumming my guitar. D, A, B, D….. "We sound like pussy's writing these types of songs."

"I don't know. I think it sounds fine. At least it isn't slow and we aren't crying while writing it." Tyler said while lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "Fix my fix, stay away from me, relapse is in my mind, I think I need a drink. Flush out your love, shot after shot, whisky in my hand, Damn girl, your hot." He spilled out.

"God Tyler you are too white to be rapping like that." I joked.

"Wait! Repeat that Tyler." Brax said while trying to write down.

"Fuck I don't remember what I just said." Tyler sat up and looked at Brax. "Write faster."

"Don't write that down. It sucks ass." Rick said while trying not to laugh.

"That was pure genius." Tyler retorted. "You wish you could think up lyrics that good that fast." He stood up on the bed and then jumped off. "I am a genius."

"Right."

"Shut up."

"I only pray that you take your own advice and shut up. We cant take your white boy raps anymore." I said while standing up. Tyler hated when I stood up next to him, mostly because I towered over him. He especially hated it when we were arguing and I looked down on him. Tyler shrugged and stood up on the bed.

"What now Twin Tower."

"Guys, we need to concentrate." Brax spoke while he continued to write. "What about, How am I suppose to move on from you, when at the same time you want everything to do with me."

"How about not." Rick said.

"Damn it." He slammed the pen down and leaned back in his chair. "I hate this." He then laughed. "How about you guys write and I sing. Yeah, I like that idea."

"Not fucking way Brax." I sang while playing a couple of cords. "Besides, I think if we beg, we can get an audition for that bar across town."

"No, a bar? We are under aged." Brax asked with worry in his voice. "No way would we be allowed to do that."

"You obviously don't know us very much."

* * *

"I am interested in this house right here." I asked as I pointed to the picture that I got off of the internet. The real-estate agent looked at the picture and frowned.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mercer, but we sold that house."

"Seriousy? When?"

She scrunched her forehead and then walked back to her computer. She typed something in and frowned. "About four months ago." She then opened a drawer. "We have a couple of houses that are in the same price range."

"Four months ago? Really? Who bought it?" I asked while ignoring what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to give out that information."

I laughed. "Right of course." I shrugged and then continued. "Well, could you get me a couple of books. I would love to have plenty of new options." She handed me the notebook and I shook my head. "Price isn't an option. Could I took a look and some of your more expensive houses?"

She stared at me with suspicion and nodded. "Sure of course. I will be back in a second." She walked out of the office and I quickly ran to her computer. It was opened onto a Google page. "Shit" I muttered. She had exited out. I clicked on the history of her documents and clicked on the most recent. Luckily, the page popped up. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down the information. "Henderson's, 412 Richmond Ave. November16th." I grabbed onto the paper and stuck it in my pocket, then excited out of the site. Nothing too interesting. Maybe I could find some other information somewhere else. Or maybe I just needed to be less jealous. I walked over to the chair and sat down. Maybe there was nothing wrong with them. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jack. The lady walked in and saw me on the phone. She smiled, put her hands up, and walked back out. After a couple of dial tones he picked up. "Hello?" His voice was low and he seemed like he had been sleeping.

"Jack? Its Jerry."

"Sup."

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to spend dinner tonight with Camille, the girls, and I?" I figured if I tried to spend more time with him, then we would grow closer and I would have nothing to be jealous of.

"I would, but I have band practice again. We are planning on spending all of today working."

"Right, of course."

"Sorry man, but we are having Brett and Kit over for dinner tomorrow night if you all wanted to join?"

I scrunched up my nose and stood up "Yeah, why not."

* * *

I invested most of my time in work when I was younger. It was my life. But as soon as I adopted Bobby and then Jeremiah, I knew that I had another calling. Being a mother. They were different, difficult, and dangerous. But I grew to love them just like they grew to love me. I was filled with such joy that it wasn't remotely difficult to adopt Angel and then Jack. They were my son's and I was their mother. I raised them.

Unfortunately, I have not seen Bobby in about three years, and Angel only stayed for five days before leaving again. Jeremiah lived across town with his wife and Jack still lives with me. I didn't like being alone but I wasn't about to admit it. I was lucky to still have Jack, but even he would be leaving soon. He had this dream about moving and becoming famous. He couldn't become famous in Detroit.

I loved these rare days when the dinner table was filled with happy faces. It was Jerry, Jerry's wife and kids, Jack, Jack's friends, and I. As much as I wished that my other two son's were here to enjoy the dinner with us I couldn't do anything about it.

I smiled as I mixed the homemade mashed potatoes and put them on the table next to the chicken and green bean casserole. "Dinner is ready." I called out.

The sweet faces of Daniela and Amelia appeared first as they took their seats. They were followed by Camille, Brett, and Kit. Jack and Jerry were the last to walk in. "Oh this looks great." Camille said as she took her seat.

"Thank you Camille. It is always nice to hear that." I sat down and laughed. "Especially since my boys don't tell me that anymore."

Everyone laughed and Jerry spoke up. "Mom, this dinner looks great."

"Gosh, I cant contain my excitement." Jack added in. They made me and the rest of the table laugh even harder.

"Well, dig in." I said. I looked around the table and set my sights on Brett and Kit. "So, Mr. Henderson."

"Please, call me Brett."

"Alright. So Brett, I wanted to thank you so much for helping Jack as school."

"Oh, its my pleasure. He is a very smart kid."

"Oh I know. It just takes so much to get him to actually do work."

Everyone laughed and Daniela decided to talk. "You are really pretty." She said while looking at Kit. She laughed and smiled at everyone, I could tell that she was a tad embarrassed.

"Why yes you are." I added to Daniela's statement. "How long have you and Jack been friends?" I asked while changing the subject.

Kit finished chewing her chicken and after she swallowed she answered. "We met a couple days after we moved here. We have been friends for about two months."

"And this is the first time you have invited her over?" I asked Jack.

"Sorry Ma." He laughed along with Jerry, who seemed to know what I was getting too.

"'Well, it's okay. You should invite her over more often. I think I could get used to seeing her around." Jerry continued to laugh at my embarrassing comment but I just shrugged it off. If Jack wasn't going to help himself, then I was going to have to help him. Besides, it wasn't that obvious to what I was getting at. I quickly looked over at Brett as he almost choked on his water. He began to cough loudly.

"Are you alright?" Jerry asked as he handed him his own water. "Here, you can drink mine since you finished yours." Brett took the water out of his hands and then drank it down. I could see Jerry eyeing down Brett as he drank his water. Along with that, Kit had a small look of disgust on her face. Strange.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's no problem dear."

* * *

_In the words of Bobby Mercer...**Asalamalakum**_


End file.
